Motor vehicle interiors typically include a number of compartments, accessible to the occupants of the vehicle. Such compartments may include a door to allow a vehicle occupant to selectively open and close the compartment to permit access to the contents or conceal and secure the contents thereof. Various existing doors may require complicated movement mechanisms, expensive parts requiring time-consuming manufacturing methods, or combinations thereof. Further, certain types of existing doors may require significant space for mounting and to accommodate necessary travel thereof during opening and closing. Such space requirements may make the use of such doors difficult in connection with relatively shallow compartments, for use in concealing various other interior features of the associated vehicle, or in certain locations within a vehicle interior. Accordingly further advances may be desired.